What's Written is True (Forever Yours)
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: This is a MICHI! It's how Tai was able to tell Mimi that he loves her. Plus it also includes the sequel to it, yay! Cool sequel you MICHI people. Pls. R+R. ^_~
1. Letters

Disclaimer: Hello there again, this is my very first Michi story. I do not own Digimon or its characters but again the plot. I got this idea from when I received a letter from my best friend (she's a girl) and I thought why not write a story but instead turn it to a romance. So here ya go folks!  
  
  
What's Written is True  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Hey, what's up? How have you been doing? It's been four years since you left for America. I hope that everything's fine there especially you. I'm really sorry for not writing you for such a long time, I don't mean years but maybe weeks. I've been busy a lot lately, you know like soccer and school. I guess you're probably the same. So anyway what have you been up to? I guess you're really popular now there, am I right? Well everyone one of us misses you so much, we wonder when you're going to come back and visit us again. Don't I ask a lot of questions? I hope I'm not boring you right now. I'm really not good at letters let alone to make a long one. I guess I'll just stop here and wait for your reply. Good luck and I miss ya!  
  
Always,  
Tai, the Soccer Pro  
  
P.S.  
That's just my little nickname that I made up.  
  
***  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
Hello there and I'm glad to hear from you. You're right I've been busy here too but I haven't forgotten you or the others. Well, I'm not that popular here and I do have a lot of new friends. But they can never compare the ones that I have in Japan that's all of you! You guys are the best friends I've ever had. And I do miss all of you. Oh yeah, you weren't boring me anyhow instead you made me laugh. It's okay if you're not use to writing letters. I'll understand (wink). Hey, that's a cool nickname, it suites you, I guess. He, he, just kidding of course it does fit you. Anyhow sometimes I get lonely when I'm alone, but I know that you'll always be there for me. I'm enclosing a picture of me so you know how I look like now. I guess you'll probably a little shock about my hair. The people here don't really care but hey, I'm still the same Mimi inside. I have to go now, mom's waiting down stairs. See ya soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Mimi  
  
***  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Hey this is a cool picture! I love the pink hair and wow you look so mature. And I mean a real hottie you look so fantastic! Um I'm not over reacting or anything. So uh, yeah. I don't know how to ask you this, I mean through letter; I'll probably just embarrass myself. So here it goes, um do you have any boyfriend right now? If so then you can just throw this away. If no then I just want to tell you that you're cute, nice, smart and a cool person. I'm not trying to say that I'm in love or anything but I'm just being nice. Okay I'm nervous right now so bye-bye. Until next time.  
  
Your Friend,  
Tai, the Soccer Pro  
  
***  
  
Dear Tai,  
  
I'm so glad you like my picture, you wanna know something? I picked that one out myself just for you. Isn't that something? And no I don't have a boyfriend yet but I do have this person in mind. He's so kind, gentle, funny, sometimes he does the dorkiest thing in the world but he's still okay, and he's hair looks really cool. You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. Well you're simply just my best friend. And thanks for all those nice compliments, you make me laugh and I always think about you.  
  
Love,  
Mimi  
  
***  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
Okay so about the picture thing, you made me so special about it. And okay I'm so relieved that you don't have a boyfriend yet because I want to be the person. What I meant was that's cool. I wonder whom this person is you're talking about? I have no idea, can you give me a hint? And why did you sign your letter 'Love, Mimi'? Is it what I think it is? All right that's it and Kari just busted in my room! She's reading all your letters, wait a sec, I just have to shove her out…….ok I'm back. So I guess I might as well tell you how I feel. I don't care it you don't return it I just want to let it out since it's haunting me forever.  
  
Ahem, Mimi, you are the most sincere and loving person. It's not because of your picture but the way you are. You're everything a guy would want. How I wish that we could be together, walking hand in hand as we watch the sunsets. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know that it's been a long time since I saw you but there's something inside me that never let you go. 'What's Written is True,' I wish we could be together once more. Well I hope that if you don't answer back I'll understand, we could still be just friends.  
  
Love You Always,  
Taichi Kamiya  
  
***  
  
My Dearest Tai,  
  
Oh, I think this is the first time you wrote your whole name and you did it just for me. How could I not return my love for you? You are the person that I was talking about. It's amazing how you have told me. You were so romantic in the last letter. You don't know how much you've made me so happy. I will always read your letter and think of you every second of my day. If course I do believe you, I love you more than you love me. I always think about you. Especially that big bushy hair of yours, it's so unique. I wonder how much hair gel do you use? It doesn't matter. I'm so happy that you love. And don't worry, if I come back you're the first person that I will visit. I love you and take care. If you want I'll kiss this letter right now just for you, there.   
  
Sweet Kisses,  
Mimi  
  
***  
  
My Loveliest Mimi,  
  
My, my what sweet scent you have. I didn't think that you'll love me but now I know I've made the right decision. I love you so much I wish that you were by my side right here, right now. You are the special rose that blooms in the spring, my sunshine, and my angel. You now, I haven't been this romantic but I guess it's all right. And I'll forgive you for saying that I sometimes do the dorkiest thing, hey that's me! How I wish to feel your soft breath, to touch your beautiful skin and caress your face my darling. And how I wish to kiss you for so long and hold you tight. But I'll just have to wait for you even in the ends of the earth. Take care for now I will dream of you. Good night, my sweet.  
  
Lovingly,  
Tai  
  
***  
  
Ever Dearest Tai,  
  
Sleep tight for we will be together in a while. Your waiting days are over. In two weeks I will be able to see you again. My parents have planned a vacation and now this is our chance to be together. I admire all your romantic writings. You couldn't get any sweeter than that. I'm so excited to see you! Don't worry we'll always spend a lot of our times together. How I've also long to hug your warm body and to kiss you. Don't write me back for I may not receive it. Wait for me my beloved. Count the days when we will be together again. I love and miss you with all my heart.  
  
I LOVE YOU ALWAYS.  
  
XOXO,  
Your Sweet Mimi  
  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked it. If you're wondering how old they are, they're both seniors in high school. I'm not sure if I should write a sequel to this, when Mimi returns. What do you think? Pls. Read and Review! Te, hee!  



	2. Sequel: Forever Yours

Author's Note: Well finally I got this done for a long time! This is the sequel to 'What's Written Is True.' It's optional if you want to read that one or not. If you already read that one then you'll know that this is a Michi. Anyway please read and review, thank you. That's all I ask.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters.   
  
Forever Yours  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
I'm finally back to Japan. My home, my life, my everything. Sure, living in America was fabulous! I met a lot of new people, made some great friends, that can never be compared with the people I have here though, and talk about the chic clothes and make up there is, but I still like it better here. My parents couldn't come back here with me so I have to live with my very energetic, not to mention weird and corny Aunt Shani. Out of all aunts I think she's the best. Don't ask me why. I'm so tired right now I feel like sleeping, but all in all I'm really happy that my heart's jumping for joy!  
  
"Hey Mimi, good to have you back girl," she said in her high pitched weird sounding voice, looking at me while driving the car. I leaned back, got my head comfortable and rested my arms on my stomach.  
  
"Yeah Aunt Shani. It's nice to be home again," I answered.  
  
"That's good honey. Say, why don't we play some music?" Oh yippee, what a nice idea. I forgot how much she loves country music and it drives me nuts! Why couldn't I just stay with my cousins instead?  
  
"Uh sure, why not?" I smiled not wanting to be rude. Gosh, what a weird person she is. We're almost home and the lights we passed by flickered. It was already 9:30 p.m., two hours after I arrived from the airport. Everything looked the same when I left little ol' Odaiba.  
  
"So uh Mimi, I your mother sort of mentioned that you're uh eager to see this boy. Got a boyfriend?" What the? Why would she be asking me this?  
  
"Um not really, he's just a friend. Red light auntie," I said. She was barely looking on the road. Her hands were on the steering wheels but her eyes were on me.  
  
"That's nice sweetie. You know I think it'll be a real kick for him when he sees you again. I thought you died your hair pink?" she said and commented on my used-to-be hair's color.  
  
"Well I changed it back. Red light auntie!" I practically yelled. Sheesh! It's still the same.  
  
"Mm-hmm that's very good. Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, your room still is the same, just the way you like it and-"  
  
"RED LIGHT AUNTIE!" I hollered in her ears as I grabbed for my dear life. We both screamed. "Aaahh!" The other car stopped and we skidded and hit a mailing post. Great, this is just great. I was shaken a bit but I'm fine except for her. She was shaking hysterically.   
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We're alive, we're alive!" she shrieked. I tried consoling her. Could it get any worse? Please say no. I was so worried, just then I glanced on the rearview mirror and there it is, a police officer approaching us. I rolled down the window and he said, "Excuse me ma'am but you just got a violation. First of all you were over speeding, secondly beating the red light, and lastly hitting the mail post." Oh shit. What a great way to start my vacation.  
  
"Um excuse me sir, my auntie's a bit shocked right now so whatever it is could you please just write it down?" I asked him politely. He was nice enough and did what I said, hmm, it worked like a charm.  
  
"Well, here you go. You can either pay the fine or go to a court to talk about this. Good night ma'am and be safe."  
  
"Uh sure thanks. Have a nice too," this is ridiculous. I can't believe it!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
I opened my eyes and yawned. Oh good, it was only a dream. I got up and made my bed. Immediately I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I opened the mirror and found a peroxide. I think I ought to change my hair to the real color. Now that'll be a surprise for Tai. It took me a few minutes and I was freshened up, wrapped in a towel and my hair in a turban. Opening the closet I wondered what to wear today. I gazed out the window to see the sunshine brightly. I pulled out my jeans, a pair of socks, my undergarments, and my pink tank top. Letting go of the towel on my head tiny droplets flew everywhere like jumping jellybeans. I brushed my now chestnut hair and then clipped my pink hairpins on each side with some bangs hanging in the front.  
  
I shut the door behind me and can smell the aroma of bacons and eggs. I jogged down the stairs and greeted my auntie in the kitchen. I sat down and she served me some delicious breakfast.  
  
"You're all ready today. Going some place special?" I asked. Wow these were really good.   
  
"Yes, after receiving the ticket from last night. I'm on my way to the court downtown." Before I can take another bit I realized that it wasn't a dream. This is so pathetic.  
  
"Oh well have fun there!"  
  
"Right," she answered bluntly, "I probably won't be home until around eleven, so you have the whole house to yourself. And I'll leave some money for you. Oh look at the time, I'm late. Be careful if you're going out." Out she goes slamming the door. It was pretty quiet here.  
  
It's already one-thirty and damn, was I bored. It was so lonely. I might as well go out and explore; maybe I'll bump into one of the guys.   
  
The air was really warm as it licked my skin. Everywhere I turned people was laughing all around. I wore my sunglass as the rays were blinding me. I stopped at a very familiar shop. It was the good luck charm boutique. I remember buying different charms for my friends and all those silly wishes. And I have to admit that one of my wishes did come true, and that is for Tai to say that he loves me. I wonder where he is right now. Now I wish that we could be together. Walking further down the street I saw the park. Where all of us come to play tag and play ball. My eyes wondered around until it spotted someone in particular. He looks very familiar let alone from behind. I wouldn't be wrong; it was he and a girl younger than he was. Slowly I approached them and stopped, just far enough to hear their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe Mimi didn't call me. She said that I'd be the first person she'll come to," he said wistfully.  
  
"Don't worry Tai," she said.  
  
"She probably doesn't love me anymore," he answered. I giggled at the thought of this. He sounded like a ten-year-old instead of a senior. I couldn't resist myself.  
  
"Of course she does, as a matter of fact she's longing for you," I said. Startled both their heads turned toward me. I had both hands behind my back smiling. I guess they don't recognize me.  
  
"What the? Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"(gasp) Mimi! Is it really you?!" Kari exclaimed jumping up.  
  
I nodded and slowly removed my sunglasses revealing my face. Tai couldn't believe it, he was so shock. "Well, I'm back Tai like I said I would." I could almost see tears in his eyes and quickly hugged me as I did the same.   
  
"Oh Mimi, I really miss you! I thought you wouldn't come back, oh I love you!" he yelled practically his voice echoing. Kari knew that Tai and I wanted to be alone so she left.  
  
"I miss you too Tai. I couldn't bear to be without you for another second. All along I wanted to be in your arms I-" I was cut off with his lips pressed against mine. At first I didn't know what to do. He was kissing me. Casually I started kissing him back; I wrapped my arms around him and his on my waist. It felt as if we we're both in heaven. Then we broke apart. We both smiled and he lifted me up twirling me around as I giggled, with my arms widespread feeling the air. He then put me down.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" he asked me. I can't believe that I'm with him again. It felt that yesterday my life was disastrous and now its-oh who cares.  
  
"Why don't we go skating?" I suggested. He had a worried look in his face.  
  
"S-skating? But I don't know how Mimi," he complained.  
  
"Don't worry I'll teach you how, then after this we can do what you want next," I said. He smiled at me and shortly we fled. We walked hand in hand and reached the skating arena. It wasn't crowded so we were free to skate.  
  
"Are you ready?" I asked him.  
  
"Hold on I'm not done tying the last lace. How the heck do you walk in these-oof!" He fell with a thud. We weren't even on the ice yet. He's so funny; that's probably one reason why I liked no loved him. He got up, now it's time for the ice.  
  
"Come on, just put one foot forward and glide through it," I said. He did what I said and he was doing just fine although a bit shaky. I grabbed his hand and we both glided, it was not problem for me. He was screaming and yelling like hard.  
  
"Ah! Let go of me! Let go of me! Mimi!" he yelled. We were in the middle of the ice and I planned to play a little trick on him.   
  
"As you wish but don't say I didn't warn you," I said a little mean. I did a couple of three sixty's and eventually swung him. Oh that was good! He went flying away.  
  
"Whoa! I'm gonna get you for this Mimi! I mean it!" he yelled, "You just wait, whoa-oa-oa thud!"  
  
"Ooh I'm so scared. Come on let me see what you got Tai," I said as I skated past him backwards.   
  
"Oh you're gonna get it," he said. Unbelievably he started skating and he was getting good at it. Oh shit, he's gaining on me. I sped it up but he was right on my trail. He's only a foot behind me. He tried to grab me but I went left, thud, he hit the side. Then another and it was still the same.  
  
"You have to do better than that!" I teased. He laughed and after I went around the rink he disappeared. I stopped for a while. Now where did he go? Letting me guard down someone grabbed me from behind.  
  
"Gotcha! You didn't believe me huh?" he said victoriously.  
  
"Oh let me go!" I yelled playfully.  
  
"Nope, you're going down with me," he said and cackled. I kept struggling but he was on me hard. Then we tripped and fell on the rigid ice. I landed on top of him and we started laughing. He stopped and I still kept on going.  
  
"What?" I asked. Our eyes met and he kissed me again. The kiss made me warm all over.  
  
"Come on Mims, lets go get some dinner. I'm starving," he said.  
  
"You barely skated and you're hungry?" I stated.  
  
"Actually no. Kissing you was the reason." I punched him playfully and we're off.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = == = = =   
  
"Now where to?" he asked.  
  
"Um I don't know. How 'bout come over my house and then maybe talk for a while?" I suggested. He agreed and we started walking home. It was freezing and gradually he took off his jacket and let me wore it. I blushed as we continued walking. I leaned closer to him and enjoyed the moment.  
  
Well we both entered and no one was home.   
  
"Well, what do we do now?" I asked. We sat on the couch next to each other as I snuggled closer to him. He brushed my hair back and started kissing my cheek and neck.  
  
"Tai?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he said as he continued doing what he was doing.  
  
"Why did you choose me?"  
  
"What? I chose you because I love you. You're kind, caring, unique, and beautiful. I'm not even sure if I'm good enough for you." I stared at him and he looked away.  
  
"You know, that's what everyone says and you know the answer to that."  
  
"I do?" he said obviously playing that.  
  
"Of course you do. I can't even understand myself why I fell for you too."  
  
He smiled and cleared his throat. "Of course you do Mimi. You said that I was kind, gentle, funny, sometimes I do the dorkiest thing and of course, my hair."  
  
"Jeez Tai. You remembered the exact words from the letter?"  
  
"Uh huh. I memorized it. Just to make sure it wasn't a mistake," he said as he struck his sexiest smile. I couldn't resist but stare in his chocolate eyes. It's like I can read his soul. He wants me, he's longed for me, and he wants me now. I was drowned deep within him. I whispered, "Tai you're a dork." "A sexy one," he said.  
  
Slowly he leaned towards me, held my face and kept his eyes on me. I can feel his breath, closer and closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him. Our lips met and I started kissing him down. I lay down with him on top of me. Our tongues lingered around our mouth exploring. More Tai, more. I pleaded to myself. We kissed for about an hour and broke apart. He kept his eyes on me.  
  
"Now, does that explain everything?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you kidding me? I never knew you were such a great kisser," I said as I sat up.  
  
"Heh, of course. I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"  
  
"Let me guess-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I got tired. You were a better kisser than I am. Were you born like that or did you take classes?" he questioned me. Oh the nerve to ask me that! I punched him once again.  
  
"Oh you come on," I said as we laughed and got up to fix him something. This was really great! I love him with all my heart.  
  
  
  
ShineyEye 02: Well there you have it people. I hope you liked it. Anyway this could actually be the end of this story or I can still continue it. I do have the half chapter of the next one done so you guys decide k? Please read and review, I ask you.   



End file.
